


Literary One-shots

by TombRomance



Category: Captain America (Movies), Containment (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRomance/pseuds/TombRomance
Summary: These are a series of One-shots I'll be making when writers block occurs. It has many fandoms and many subjects. Feel free to  request something. This Book, will be kick started by a Holiday Special! Happy Holidays Everyone! Please Enjoy!





	1. A Contained Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may not get the joke.  
> Fandom: Containment.

Olivia hummed quietly as she searched through her decoration in her garage. Today was the first day of Christmas, marking thirteen months of being trapped in the Cordon. Everyone remained antsy, not only was there the risk of getting infected by others, but there were the common issues of anarchists’, starvation, mediocre medical care, and worse of all intimacy issues. Being what you’d call a therapist, Olivia was more than happy to create sort of holiday cheer, to ensure whatever semblance of stability was still in tacked. There was also the matter of cheering up Jake, the officer of the law, whose girlfriend died months ago. 

“Got you!” she purred happily, finding the piles of holiday lights.

It was a simple plan really, avoid anyone whom seems infected, while decorated people’s homes during the night. Now, the only problem was finding a way to light the small icicles, since the electricity has been shut off. She’d deal with that predicament when it was Christmas Eve, and until then, she’d spread some Christmas cheer. Fourteen boxes of Christmas lights, seemed to be able to do the hospital alone, maybe another house, but to do many of the buildings, Olivia would have to break into other homes… She cringed at the thought, the more homes she entered, the more likely she’d get infected, unless she found the proper clothes. 

Again, Olivia went searching through her home, she had a hazmat suite, from that one time she dated that guy from the CDC. It was a prank gift that she kept. Her fingers pulled at more boxes, this time they were labeled HOLLOWEEN. Those who knew Liv often called her festive, since she decorated her home in hours-worth of decorations. Her way of coping with stress and such. She found the suite neatly tucked into her “Biohazard” boxes. Biohazard was a theme she liked to do, since it was scary enough, without having to put too much effort into it. How ironic it was, that they found themselves exactly in that situation. 

~*~*~

Today was the day, Olivia spent the who month decorating houses and businesses, and here was the day of her labors. Fresh snow falling into a thick covering of the sidewalks, made the season feel right. Many took notice to the icicle lights and all the garland, but tonight was going to end with a bang. She managed to contact Sabine, and convince her to turn on the power from Five in the evening to Eleven at night, being that it would prove that those trapped in the Cordon were still alive. Liv dressed in her jeans with a grey off the shoulder sweater shirt, and black heels, before putting a grey double-breasted swing coat. 

Fewer and fewer people were getting infected now, no one could be sure if it was due to the cold, or if they were slowly developing an immunity to it. Doctors still urged those in quarantine to stay four to six feet apart from each other, and no touching, to prevent another outbreak. To that, Olivia responded with mistletoe, not because she disagreed with the doctors, but what is Christmas without mistletoe? Hearing a knock on her door, Olivia stumbled to the front door. Jake mentioned he’d be by later today, and four thirty in the evening was definitely later. 

“Hi Jake.” Liv hummed, throwing the door open. “Merry Christmas!”

“Have you been putting up Christmas lights?” he asked, a playful smile touching his lips.

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

“Nope,”

“Then yes, yes I did.” She hummed happily. “Let’s take a walk.”

“Its getting dark,” Jake retorted, looking around the soon to be pitch black streets.

“Fine, then we’ll take a short walk through my neighborhood.”

Those in the Cordon, started adopting their ancestor’s routines. Going in as soon as the sun set, and waking at the first signs of light in the morning. Having no lights flashing in the background made that so much easier, and yet it was inconvenient at the same time. Jake sighed, shifting the small package in his fingers. He was sure he’d find the perfect moment to give the dark-haired woman her Christmas gift, but hopefully it would sometime today. Both he and Lex had to deal with a small uprising from the anarchy community, all morning and late into the afternoon. Many wondered why the small dedicated group officers kept to their guns, and tried maintaining the peace, but Olivia was happy for it. They made it safe to walk around during the day, whether you were Infected or not. 

“Why did you do all of this?” Jake sighed, escorting her down the streets.

“What, you don’t like it?” Liv pouted, making sure they locked eyes. “I thought everyone would appreciate the Christmas feeling.”

“I-it’s beautiful, but a waste of time. They won’t be light.”

As if on cue, a loud humming noise echoed through the city, before the lights flickered to life. The mixture of greens, reds, blues, and whites, danced through the lower parts of the buildings, humming with life. Others in the town slowly exited their homes, wondering why on earth was going on. Months of no technology had surprising effects, nearly brining everyone to the dark ages. Olivia smiled up at Jake, wanting to see exactly what his reaction was. Small beads of tears formed into his eyes, resting against the waterline, but not daring to go any farther. 

After taking off his thick gloves, his fingers covered his eyes and slowly wiped away any tears that came perilously close to falling. Though it wasn’t much, this was Olivia’s gift to everyone. Smiles broke many faces, as the others stood gaping at the city lights. 

“Merry Christmas Jake.” She purred again, looking at all the shapes and lights.

“How did you do this?”

“I found a way to contact Sabine, and explained to her that this would help moral here, as well as, show the outside world people were still alive.” Liv shrugged. “It’s not much, but this is my gift to everyone.”

“It’s… It’s everything.” He hummed.

Jake took in a deep breath, before pulling her close for a long, warm, side hug. Snow slowly started falling, encasing the area, and making it seem like a snow globe. Olivia got exactly what she wanted, one night dedicated to Christmas. No one focusing on the contagion, no one fearing about a slow horrible death. Just Christmas.

“Um…. Merry Christmas Olivia.” Jake breathed, pushing a small box towards her. “It’s nothing like what you did for us, but it’s something.”

“You didn’t have to give me anything.” 

“You work so hard, trying to keep others happy… even before this… I wanted to do something nice for you.” He swallowed heavily. “Open it.” 

Olivia smiled, taking the small box wrapped in red paper, with silver “Ho, Ho, Ho’s” on it. Despite previous directions for both the hospital, and the quite grumble from Jake, she pulled her thick winter gloves from her fingers and pulled at the paper. The tips of her fingers slowly turned red, a reaction to having too many hours of being in the cold without gloves. Inside the velvet box, was the filigree necklace, that was stolen by someone. It was her great-great-great grandmothers, and was passed down from mother to daughter, and it was the last thing she had of her mothers. Liv was devastated when she was robbed at gun point, for the silver object she always wore. 

“Thank you,” her words waved with tears.

Silver beads of salt danced down her cheeks, as Jake picked up the heavy jewelry. He’d expected this reaction from her, one of the sweetest people he knew. Had anyone ever done something so special for her? He wondered putting the necklace on her, as quiet sobs shook her shoulders. A family of four stole the object, and used it to buy passage out of the Cordon. Their fate landed them dead in the maze-like sewers. As for the scammers, Jake took a handful of officers to arrest them, and that’s how he found the object. Normally he would have returned it right away, but he asked wanted to make sure she wouldn’t get infected by it.

“H-how?” she managed to gasp.

“That doesn’t matter.” He smiled sweetly. “Let’s enjoy the lights for a bit.”

They walked for hours through the “crowded” streets, looking at all the hard work. Olivia talked about everything, once she was calm enough to do so, her fingers sliding smoothly against the design absentmindedly. Jake enjoyed the conversation, he missed just talking for the hell of it, and Olivia was a great listener when he spoke as well. Once they reached her home, he paused at the three steps to her porch. 

“The lights will turn off soon.” She purred, pausing at the top. “You can stay the night here, so you aren’t caught in the dark.”

Jake bit his lower lip, tempted at the prospect. He’d been in her home many times, being the Therapist for the police and all. She worked from home, and transformed the second bedroom, of her two-bedroom two bath home, into her work space. It wasn’t until the Cordon, that they became fast friends. 

“Wouldn’t that be inappropriate?” he chuckled, taking a step forward.

“Hm? I suppose so, but there’s no one here to revoke my license.” She chuckled. “So, I think we’ll be fine for one night.”

The two smiled, feeling the small draw of attraction. Jake sighed, glancing up and noticing the small green leaves with white berries. Mistletoe. Why on earth was there mistletoe hanging on the top of her steps? He wondered, going over the hospitals directions.

“Well aren’t you a rule breaker.” He smiled, glancing back to her.

Olivia’s brows creased, before she followed where his stare was. That was not where she originally put the mistletoe this morning, in fact, she didn’t put any on her home, because she’d run out of the plastic replicas. So why was there one hanging here?

“I-I didn’t –“

Her sentence was intruded upon, when Jake’s soft lips touched hers. Shock danced through her, as his fingers pulled them even closer. His tongue danced across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly permitted. The kiss was heated, as their hands slowly moved across each other’s bodies, until breath was needed.

“I’ll stay the night,” Jake huffed, taking another step forward, so they were on the same stage. “But, I’m not promising it’ll be just once.”


	2. The Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark's assistant, Harper Gray, pulled another all niter trying to avoid yet another one of Tony's parties. When on her way to her room, she runs into a flustered Bucky Barns. What more could she do, than to help him find a way to sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Avengers

It was late, even by Harper’s standards. Two in the morning wasn’t a time she was used to just getting out of her office, or rather Tony’s office. Being Tony Stark’s secretary meant doing a lot of late night work with both him and the other Avengers. Ms. Pott’s had spent months preparing her replacement for the day and night duties. Harper’s late stay tonight was purely her own doing. Instead of parading around the party, making sure Tony didn’t make an ass of himself, she’d resigned herself to his office and reordering his very important files. Something she’d been meaning to do for the past six months, so in some ways it was a win-win situation.

Harper sighed, dark blue heels in hand long with her bag, as she crept through the Avenger Tower’s hallways. Due to the erratic hour’s she kept, Tony completely redid one of the rooms, to make a small apartment for her. This way she was never late for work, but still had her privacy. The halls were silent, the gusts of the party long gone, and the Avengers most likely sleeping alone or with a guest for the night. It wasn’t until she passed Bucky’s bedroom door that she realized she wasn’t the only person awake. A loud groan left his room, forcing a light blush onto her features. Harper and the avengers were great friends, but there was something about Bucky Barns that was different. Maybe it was the tormented soul that he had -something she could relate with- or the gruffness in which he did things, either way she wasn’t sure why she was so drawn to the Winter Soldier.

She knew what she should do, she should keep going to her room, and she should go straight to bed. Yes, she knew what she should do, but her body stopped mid-hallway, right in front of his room. Harper glanced around, no one was awake, and Bucky tended to wake up about this time anyways, so there wouldn’t be any harm done if she knocked on his door. Not unless he had a lady friend in there of course. A puff of air rushed from her bright red lips, just as his bedroom door flew open, revealing the half-naked Winter Soldier.

“Oh, Bucky,” Harper murmured in a strangled yelp of surprise. “I-I was just going to my room, and then I…. Are you ok?”

“I can’t sleep,” he breathed heavily, much like he just ran two miles straight. 

Her professionalism kicked into high gear, it was bad for business to have an exhausted Avenger walking around. Tired meant distraction, which could easily get someone killed, in their line of business at least. Harper’s sleep deprivation quickly went away, as she pushed the larger tank of a man back into his room. Her foot kicking the door shut behind them, as she continued pushing him toward his bed. Different ideas flashing in her mind of what to do.

“Ok, what helps you sleep?” she inquired, once he was sitting. “Warm milk? Sleepy Time tea? Counting sheep?”

“I usually work out.” He breathed, awkwardly placing his hands into his lap.

“That’s no good,” Harper hummed tapping her finger against her chin. “The gym is under construction,” she grimaced. “One of the mutant recruits accidently blew up that part of the building. Is there anything else?” Her eyes rested onto the titan, the desperation of wanting to help evident.

“There’s one thing….” Buck breathed shakily, a dark blush shading his features.

“Yes?” Excitement echoed in her voice, as she leaned closer to his rock-hard abs.

“Well…. I…. ah…. I’m not sure if it’s appropriate to say in a lady’s presence.” 

“Nonsense,” Harper laughed, standing back up and placing her hands onto her hips. “I work with Tony Stark, there isn’t a thing I haven’t heard before. Plus, I really want to help, so please tell me what I can do.”

Bucky sighed, watching her fingers move to the curve of her hips. God those hips were pure sin, he thought as they swayed to the cadence of her words. The other Avengers often talked about how her clothes were just a little too tight, and how they found it distracting sometimes. Tight clothes weren’t too much of an issue for Bucky, it was how her hips swayed whilst she walked that called the dirtiest of thought to the forefront of this mind. His eye drifted slowly back up, lingering at the two extra buttons that were undone at the top of her shirt. During the day, she always dressed in a button up top with a pencil skirt, only two buttons would be undone for comfort. Tonight, she had four unbuttoned, which showed off the top of her round breasts. Bucky groaned, was she trying to tempt him? He wondered, as his attention went directly to her pouty lips.

“Bucky, are you listening to me?” she huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts.

“Yes, I’m listening.” He cleared his throat, before answering. “When I was younger I’d masturbate.” His throat tightened around the words, as he watched Harper’s cheeks brighten in a crimson haze. “N-not that I’m asking anything.”

Great, she probably thinks I’m a pervert now. He thought, redirecting his eyes to the ground. Harper breathed a sigh, she could at least help set him up to do that. Her fingers pulling out the personal laptop from her bag. How would he handle porn? She wondered dropping the bag to her side. They had porn magazines back then, she was almost certain of it. Harper cleared her throat, as she waited for her computer to start up.

“So, porn it is,” She breathed, knowing he needed the reassurance. “I have the perfect website for that, it has almost anything anyone would want.” A sparkle touched her eyes, as embarrassing at it is, she’ll be sharing something very personal with him. “There’s only one condition.”

“What’s that?” Bucky’s eyes danced to her own.

“You can’t tell anyone, this has to be our little secret.”

Harper redirected her sights to the laptop, typing in the URL of her favorite site to visit. Tony often asked her about her sexuality, since he’d never seen her admire anyone -whether they be male or female. To which she’d calmly -and mostly respectfully- told him it was none of his business who she spent her nights with. The question of whether or not she had sex toys and watched porn was an added questioned, which she ignored giving him an annoyed look. Only Black Widow knew that she indeed had a few sex toys, being that they had gone on multiple occasions to buy them together.

“No one knows?”

“Nope, each Avenger and I have a series of secrets we keep.” She smiled brightly, placing the electronic device onto his lap. “This one will be ours. Now just click any of the links that interest you, there will be a list of videos you can watch by pressing the play button.”

Harper stood to leave the room, there was no need for her to stay with him. That is until his large fingers tugged at her wrist, embarrassment evident on his face. The dark-haired woman glanced to her companion, only then realizing what her error was. He was from the forties, during World War II, he wouldn’t know how to work a laptop. If she had actual video’s she would gladly lend them to him, but she didn’t, and he still wouldn’t be able to work the technology.

“W-would you like me to stay, so if you need any help with the video I’ll be here?” 

He nodded, equally as embarrassed to ask her for this favor, as she was for offering it. Harper smiled briefly, picking up her bag and taking her iPod from it. She’ll listen to music while he…. and if he needed any help all he’d have to do was call her attention. This too would have to be a secret between the two, but that went without say. She sat beside him, her fingers already taking the screen from him.

“Ok,” a slow sigh left her, keeping her nerves down. “What do you like?” She paused, “Or a better way of asking that is, what is it that you look forward to doing?”

“I can’t finish, unless the woman I’m with orgasms first.”

A smile touched Harper’s fingers as she used her mouse to scroll down to the link that clearly stated Orgasm. All the while she explained exactly what she was doing, for when he’d be able to do this himself. Bucky watched, her features as she spoke to him. Her brows crinkled a bit, as the look of concentration too her features, a look he was well acquainted with from working with her. Already he could feel his pants pressing painfully against his member. It was sweet that she wanted to help him with this, but in reality, all he needed to do was think of her walking down the hallway. His fingers tightened into a fist, before going flat onto his legs.

“Here’s a list of videos’, see this arrow like button?” Harper questioned, as she pointed to what she was talking. “Just press that when you’re ready. If you find something you really like, you can press the button labeled ‘Add to Favorites,’ it’ll add it to my list, and will stay there for later watching until I make you your own account.”

Once again, he nodded as a reply as she passed him the laptop. Bucky watched as she stood, pulling at the bottom of her dress to straighten it, before she crawled back onto his bed. Her head resting a foot away from his side, eyes closed with her earbuds pulsing music in her ears. Curiosity took over after two or three songs passed by, urging her to see what he had chosen. Harper opened her left eye partially, glancing up to the computer screen. He was still where she left him. Her fingers turned off the music, as she sat back up. 

“Is everything ok?” the words seemed to snap him out of his daze.

“Um… I was curious what was on your favorites list.” He breathed, his darkened stare touching her face.

“I like an assortment of things,” she blushed, moving the mouse to her favorites list. “I usually watch lesbians, it makes solo work easier,” she clarified, due to the look he sent her. “I like the toys, close-ups, BDSM, anal, and a few others.” She rolled her lip between her teeth, as she scrolled down the extensive list. “I’m sure I find something you’d like.”

She ignored the heated stare on her, as she finally found the video she was looking for. To be honest, she was sharing something far too intimate with him, and if she were keeping with honesty, she liked having him know this about her. Harper half smiled, picking up the computer, and walking over to the 32” screen TV on top of his dresser. Her fingers attached the needed cables, so that they could watch the video together, on a larger screen.

“Where’s your remote?” she asked, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

Bucky cleared his throat, starting to feel himself pressing uncomfortably against his pants. “On the night stand.”

Harper breathed shallowly, turning the volume loud enough that they could hear, but too low for anyone one outside to. Bucky shifted, so that he was facing the TV, and she flopped onto her stomach beside him. She didn’t intend on partaking in the fun, but she thought watching the video was preferable than laying there awkwardly. Spacebar, and the video started. Both swallowed hard, avoiding looking at anything that wasn’t the TV, in respect of the others privacy. Harper pulled at her lip with her teeth, the low throbbing of arousal touching her lower half. Her thighs rubbed together, desperate for friction, prompting a quiet gasp.

Bucky glanced down, feeling the slight movement, his engorged member nestled in his large fingers. He breathed shakily, taking his free hand and sliding it along her curvy leg, and continuing up her skirt. A deep moan left her lips, before she sat up sending him a heated glance. The two women on the screen moaned, when a third person entered their room, now was only background noise, as Harper and Bucky locked eyes.

“S-sorry,” he breathed, voice shaking when his fingers slid to the base of his penis. “You looked like you needed the touch.”

Without another word, Harper straddled one of his thighs, kissing his lips hungrily. Her fingers threaded into the hairs at the base of his neck, as his one hand pulled her closer to his body and the other tugged at her skirts zipper. Their lip moving together in a sloppy needy kiss, fueling their desires farther. Harper’s sinful hips ground against Bucky’s legs leaving a dampened area where her heat touched. Her body hot and needy, fueled the rapid pace her fingers tugged at the buttons of her blouse. Bucky pulled her skirt from her waist, dragging the fabric down to her thighs, as his body pushed her onto the bed and lying heavily on her. 

A quite moan of approval left her lips, tossing her shirt to the side of the room, along with her skirt. His fingers probed her body, dragging the tips down the pulse of her neck, past the lacy bra she was dressed in and stopping at the matching panties. Their lips parted long enough for Bucky to replace them onto her neck, his fingers dancing along the pantie line before dipping under. 

“Don’t tease.” Harper quietly cried, threading her fingers into his sleep pants. “Please.”

“I would never dream of it doll,” he breathed, wanting more than anything to sink himself deep inside of her. “You’re not a-“

“No, but it’s been a while.” She breathed, their hips grinding against his.

Bucky nodded, understanding the message, as he pulled the soaking cloth down her legs. No teasing, but go slow, or at least as slow as possible. Her fingers pushed the soft fabric down his hips, revealing his entire phallus, instead of what fit through his sleep pants buttons. Harper moaned, feeling the palm of his hand pressed her heated entrance. He pressed anxiously against her, as his fingers pressed into her wet cavern. An excited yip left harper’s lips, as she ground against the two digits. Bucky wasn’t expecting a virgin, Harper was too tempting for that to be a factor, but her pink flesh stretched too deliciously around his fingers for her to have enjoyed anything sexual attention in the past year or so. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, twisting and curling his fingers into her. “You’re perfect.”

“B-Bucky now, please.” She moaned, starting to feel her orgasm building. 

The Winter Soldier shook his head, his fingers continued scissoring inside of her, as his thumb dipped into her pressing against her clitoris. By the way her legs quivered, and her fingers dug into the silver bed sheets, he could tell she was nearing her orgasm quickly. Harpers body arched, exposing her long neck and partially hiding her facial features. That wouldn’t do, Bucky got off, on both the face and the tightening of the vaginal walls, one without the other could ruin a potentially exhilarating release. With his free hand, he traced the curve of her breast, before pressing her body back to the cushion. Shock danced through her features for the briefest of moments, her body not expecting the rough touch, but before too long, her body convulsed into ripples.

“James, fuck.” She whimpered, once her orgasm subsided. 

Hearing his name quickened his movements, placing his hips between her legs. Though the sensitivity of over stimulation pulsed uncomfortably, she was more than happy to feel his hard member pressing against her opening. She needed him. Harper bucked her hips towards his, begging him to enter her, a request he soon granted. Bucky hissed, feeling her walls widen to accommodate his girth, the feeling an overwhelming pleasure. His eyes dance over Harper’s features. Her beautiful eyes shut tightly in pleasure, her mouth opened in what seemed to be a permanent O shape, and her fingers white from holding the sheets so tightly. 

“Look at me,” he groaned, finally filling her completely.

Harper’s eyes shot open, locking onto his wintery blue ones. Neither daring to move just yet, both clinging to what little control they still had. Bucky smiled, taking the time to lean down, and tenderly kiss her. Before everything, every action and thought, was consumed with lust, now he paused to allow passion. His lips slowly moved against hers, his teeth lightly nibbling her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harper hummed, as she freely gave him access to what he asked for. He mapped the inside of her mouth carefully, making sure to commit every smooth fleshy surface and crease to memory, before beckoning her tongue into join in the fun. The Winder Soldier worked his magic, his fingers dancing up her sides and resting just under the curve of her breast. He worshiped her body, touching, tasting, biting, and licking every inch he contacted.

“Bucky,” she moaned at his ministration. “Please.”

He snapped back into the world, hearing her weak voice begging him to move his hips. It took a moment, but he answered her prayers, choosing to set a slow pace at first. Moan after moan danced from Harpers lips, feeling his large length moving inside of her walls at such an agonizingly slow pace. Her fingers danced up his strong arms, only to rest on his shoulder blades, as she bucked her hips against his. 

“Faster,” she whimpered, as her teeth sunk into her lip. 

“Anything for you doll,” he purred, with a mischievous smile. 

Harper gasped, as Bucky speed picked up, hitting the perfect angle. Their hips meeting roughly, before drawing farther apart, drove them mad with passion. Harper sliding her lips down his throat, muffling the pants that dance from her, as he slammed into harder. Her fingers lacing into his hair, drawing their hungry lips together, sweat dancing down their bodies. 

“Sh-shit,” Bucky hummed, feeling the coils tightening in his being. “This will be shorter than I thought.”

He groaned, feeling her walls tighten around his member, signaling she too was very near insanity. As a last-ditch effort, Bucky pulled her knees over his shoulders and jutted his hips harder into her. She had to finish before him, or the pending release wouldn’t be anywhere near as enjoyable. Harper gasped loudly, before her legs wrapped tightly around his waist quivering uncontrollably. Her eyes fogged, as she convulsed against him. That was exactly what he wanted, what he needed before he too road out his own orgasm. Only when they were calm again, did Bucky roll from her, drawing the warm -soiled- blankets over their bodies.

“Thanks for the help,” he purred into her hairline.

“Anything for you,” she yawned. “Good Night, Bucky.”

“Night, my lovely harp.”


	3. Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Avengers fighting in the background, Elise (OC) finds time to reflect on her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I’m going to say this one, I do not hate religion, nor do I hate Catholicism. I grew up Catholic. This is a One-shot that has been playing on my mind for a while, and I finally sat down and wrote it. Please do not be upset or feel attacked, it’s just make believe. With that said, please enjoy.

The hum of her motorcycle died down, when the dust settled. Everything was going according to plan, the Avenger were kicking butt, and here she stood, looking at the only building still holding up. As many of the buildings in Europe do, this church sang of the age it was built. It was curious, that of all the places, this would be the only one still standing, the only respite she’d have from the war going on. It was a call from the past, fifteen years of waking up for mass, the long hours of self-examination. Elise stared blankly at the old building, knowing that by going in there she’d remember things better off left in the past. The familiar scent of Frankincense welcomed her as the doors parted. Bright candles flickered to the cold air that rushed through the building. She’d been right, if one has seen a typical Catholic church, one has seen them all. Rows of pews bowed before her, facing the alter of god, and along the back were the confessionals. The floor boards creaked as she made her way to the small confessional, something she remembered doing -for the last time- nearly seven years ago.

“In the name of the Father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit.” Elise hummed, going through the motions of the holy cross. “It has been seven years since my confession.”

“May God, who has enlightened every heart, help you know your sins and trust in his memory.” He breathed, mimicking the sign of the cross. “Why did you wait so long, since your last confession, my child?”

She could hear the smile in the priest’s words, as she wondered why she was in this church while a battle waged just outside these walls. It felt wrong, hiding while the other avengers fought, but her heart weight heavily with the lose of some of her chosen family. The two were silent, the priest giving her time to reflect on his question. For he knew it would be hard for her to answer, it always was for those who were lost in their path.

“I lost my faith.” She purred, bracing the confessional doors with her feet.

“And have you found it again?”

“Nope…haven’t really gone out to find it either.”

“Then why are you here?”

Elise chuckled, leaning her head against the sleek cherry-wood walls. “This was the only building I’ve come across that wasn’t destroyed.”

“A beckon of hope in a sea of darkness.” The priest mused, peaking through the screen for the first time since her sitting.

Through the dim light he could see her armored legs and chest gleaming, and the curly black mane she’d pulled into a ponytail. Most of all, he could see the weariness of holding a burden, far past what she can handle, in her eyes. Elise took in a deep breath, shifting under the priest intense stare.

“Well, you’ve started the confession“ He breathed, starting to feel her pulling away. “Continue at your leisure.”

“Bless me farther for I have sinned.” She responded, looking to her blackened fingers. “I’ve murdered, I’ve killed so many people I’ve lost count. I’m sure I’ve killed somewhere in the hundreds, I may have even surpassed a thousand… The worst part is, I feel nothing, no remorse, guilt, nothing.”

“You bare a heavy burden my child,” the priest nodded, his fingers playing with the rosary in his hands. “I can see that much on you, your penance-“

“Father, I mean no disrespect, but this will take at least a day if you keep intruding for penances.” Elise chuckled, “I’ve bared false witness to many of those I’ve killed but also to those I work with. It’s just easier to do so, when they ask their questions. I’ve committed adultery in more ways than one, for the sake of the job and pleasure. My parents mean nothing to me, their words, their wisdom, I’ve never valued them or their ideals, I’ve even wished for their demise countless times. Let’s see, religion means nothing to me anymore, after all in my profession it’s a liability. My job requires me to worship another God, the god of death.”

“This is certainly the most I’ve had to forgive.” The priest shuttered, his skin rippling with the levity of her sins. “Let’s pray my child.”

Elise bowed her head, taking a deep breath as the deep baritone of the priest faded into the background. Despite her skeptical feelings, she felt like everything she’d been holding onto flutter away. Though it was time to go back to work, back to defending the weak and destroying what little humanity that remained in her.

“Your penance my child may take you a while to fulfill, but 30 Our Fathers, 100 Hail Mary’s, and tell your co-workers about yourself -the bare honest truth.” The priest hummed, feeling as though that should be enough. “The Lord has freed you from sin. May he bring you safely to his kingdom in heaven. Glory to him forever.”

Elise sighed, pulling her gun from her side harness. “Thank you, Father.”

The shot echoed through the silence of the church, and moments later Elise walked from the confessional her gun smoking. To any other, she’d have appeared to have destroyed the sanctity of the church, killing a priest in the house of god, and in all honesty, she still felt off about it. Having the church be Hydra’s emergency base was a brilliant plan, a gut twisting one that lead to self-doubt. She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing a disrobed priest in his own blood behind the shrine like podium.

“Cap, found the base, and sending the coordinates for the airstrike.” She breathed shakily.

~*~*~

“Good job, Vitriol.” Steve hummed, placing a heavy hand onto her shoulder.

“Thanks…”

“You alright kid? You’ve been quite since you found the base.” Tony asked, his fingers directing the jet.

“Yeah, just tired I guess.” Elise breathed, glancing over to Clint.

“Well, homeward bound we are.”

The other’s chatted happily, a usual sight after any type of mission well done, leaving only Clint and Elise sitting quietly.

“I know you just answered this, but I feel like I should ask it again.” Clint hummed, turning to give her his full attention. “Are you alright?”

“No,” she breathed, leaning her head against her chair. “I’m not.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not just yet… there’s so much I’d have to tell you first.”

“I’m all ears…”

“Well, I murdered my parents when I turned fifteen…” her words echoed through her, as the internal debate rang on.

Should she tell anyone about her true self?


End file.
